Jill Valentine
'Uma mestre em arrombamentos' Em 1975 nasce Jill Valentine, que viria a se tornar uma habilidosa policial,thumb|Jill em sua Battlesuit em RE5 no modo Deseperate Escape especialista em arrombamento de fechaduras, recebendo inclusive o apelido de “Mestre das destrancas – master of unlocking”, em inglês. Além desta habilidade, Jill também se tornou uma exímia atiradora e desarmadora de bombas, devido ao treinamento que recebeu na Força Delta do Exército Americano. Jill é uma pessoa com temperamento equilibrado, que faz amizades facilmente. Dessa forma, ela conseguiu fazer algumas amizades importantes pouco tempo depois de entrar para a equipe Alpha dos S.T.A.R.S., amigos os quais ela nunca abandonou, nem nos momentos mais difíceis e de maior dúvida. Jill possui um senso de justiça muito forte dentro de si, e isso aliado a sua “curiosidade”, fez com que pouco a pouco, ela fosse se envolvendo e tomando conhecimento de situações e problemas por todos os lugares que ela passou. A união dessas duas características também a tornam uma investigadora nata, com uma grande sensibilidade para perceber e solucionar os problemas complexos. 'A entrada para o S.T.A.R.S. (1996)' Em 1996, foi criado o Esquadrão de Táticas Especiais e Resgate, o S.T.A.R.S. Jill Valentine foi recrutada para fazer parte da equipe, vindo diretamente após seu treinamento na Força Delta do Exército Americano. Eram notórias as suas habilidades, devido ao seu excelente desempenho em treinamento de combate e desarmamento, e em arrombamentos. Dessa forma, Jill passou a integrar o Esquadrão Alpha dos S.T.A.R.S., ocupando a posição de Rear Security (responsável pelas comunicações da equipe), além de ser a especialista do grupo em arrombamentos e destrancar portas. 'Incidente da Mansão (24 de julho de 1998)' thumb|left|Jill durante o acidente da mansão-Julho 24 de 1998Após 24 horas sem contato com a equipe Bravo dos S.T.A.R.S., que fora enviada para a floresta de Raccoon para investigar estranhos assassinatos, a equipe Alpha é enviada para resgatar seus companheiros. Ao avistarem os destroços do helicóptero da equipe Bravo, os Alphas descem para investigar, e são brutalmente atacados por Cerberus, cães infectados com T-Vírus. No ataque, Joseph Frost morre, enquanto Albert Wesker, Jill Valentine, Chris Redfield e Barry Burton conseguem tentam retornar para o helicóptero, mas o piloto da equipe Alpha, Brad Vickers, decola, abandonando seus companheiros, que se veem obrigados a correr para se refugiar na mansão Spencer.thumb|Jill atira contra um zumbi No hall da mansão, Wesker, Jill e Barry escutam disparos vindo do interior do lugar, e, achando que podem ter vindo de'' ''Chris, Jill e Barry partem para investigar o ocorrido, enquanto Wesker '' '''os aguarda no hall principal. Na sala de jantar, Barry encontra manchas de sangue no chão, e buscando por mais pistas, Jill decide se separar dele, e logo se depara com o corpo de Kenneth J. Sullivan, membro da equipe Bravo dos S.T.A.R.S. sendo devorado por um zumbi. Jill então volta para o encontro de Barry, e ambos são surpreendidos por este zumbi que saiu em perseguição a Jill. Barry derrota a criatura e os dois decidem retornar a hall da mansão para reportar o ocorrido a Wesker. Para a surpresa dos dois, o capitão da equipe Alpha não está mais no local, e então Jill e Barry decidem novamente se separar e estabelecem um perímetro de investigação para cada um deles, de forma a otimizar a busca por Wesker, Chris, e por algum outro possível sobrevivente. thumb|left|Jill durante o controle de Wesker-Março de 2009No início da investigação, ao adentrar em uma sala, Jill se depara com uma shotgun em um suporte na parede. Ela retira a arma para poder usuá-la contra os perigos da mansão, e ao ir a ante-sala, as portas se trancam e o teto começa a descer. Desesperada, a moça grita por socorro. Barry ouve os gritos e arromba a porta, salvando-a antes que ela virasse um “sanduíche de Jill”, esmagada pelo teto. Nesse momento, Jill indaga Barry do por que ele estar ali naquele momento, já que ele havia dito que iria checar outro lugar da mansão. Barry titubeia, e acaba dizendo que havia algo ali que despertou o seu interesse, levando-o até o local. Jill acha estranho o comportamento de seu companheiro mas não dá muita atenção a isso. Continuando sua investigação pela sombria mansão, Jill encontra arquivos contendo inúmeras informações sobre a mansão e sobre os estranhos acontecimentos que estavam acontecendo. Em um desses arquivos, ela descobre que tanto os mortos-vivos espalhados pelo local, como as demais aberrações que estão na mansão, são na verdade, experimentos científicos. Em um dos inúmeros cômodos da mansão, ela também encontra o diário do arquiteto que projetou o local, George Trevor, e toma conhecimento da trágica história de sua família com aquela mansão. No mesmo diário, Jill descobre que o proprietário da mansão é Sir Ozwell E. Spencer. Percorrendo os andares superiores da mansão, Jill encontra Richard Aiken ferido e com sintomas de envenenamento. Ao adentrar o sótão da mansão, que se encontra logo a frente, Jill se depara com a Yawn, uma cobra gigante e extremamente agressiva. Durante a batalha, Jill acaba ficando em sérios apuros, mas Richard Aiken, mesmo ferido, interfere a ajuda. Aparentemente morta, a cobra dá um bote na direção de Jill, e em um ato de heroísmo, Richard mais uma vez interfere e empurra a parceira, sendo atacado no lugar dela. A cobra engole Richard Aiken, que morre diante dos olhos de Jill. Após o episódio com Richard e a Yawn, Jill coleta mais uma máscara, semelhante a outra que ela já havia achado espalhadas pela mansão, e se dirige novamente ao mausoléu do cemitério, colocando ali, a última das máscaras. Ao fazer isso, o portão do mausoléu se tranca, e um caixão suspenso se abre, revelando mais um zumbi, mas dessa vez muito mais agressivo, rápido e com grandes garras. Jill consegue se livrar do monstro, e coleta um objeto que é usado para destrancar uma das portas da mansão, e, ao abrir essa porta, ela tem acesso a uma área externa – um caminho em meio a floresta.thumb|Jill durante Raccon City-Setembro 28 de 1998 Na área externa da mansão, Jill recebe uma chamada em seu rádio vindo de Brad Vickers, porém, o sinal é muito ruim, e ela não consegue estabelecer contato com o piloto da equipe Alpha. Ela encontra a área dos dormitórios e acaba finalmente descobrindo a verdade sobre o que está ocorrendo ali ao tomar conhecimento sobre o desenvolvimento do T-Virus, e que de alguma forma, esse vírus foi liberado infectando a mansão e as imediações dela, na floresta de Raccoon. Na mesma área dos dormitórios, Jill escuta uma conversa suspeita envolvendo Barry e uma segunda pessoa (Wesker) que ela não conseguira identificar pela voz. Ao adentrar no quarto, Jill vê somente Barry, que afirma estar “falando sozinho”. Ela por sua vez, finge acreditar nisso, mas passa a desconfiar que Barry está escondendo alguma coisa. Ainda na área dos dormitórios, após vasculhar vários cômodos, Jill se depara com uma enorme planta infectada pelo T-Virus, a Plant 42. A fim de matá-la para poder seguir por seu caminho, Jill usa um composto chamado J-Volt, cuja fórmula química ela havia encontrado em uma espécie de laboratório, próximo ao local que a enorme planta se encontra. Mesmo usando esse composto, ela vê sua vida por um fio quando é atacada por esta aberração, mas na hora H, Barry aparece a salva Jill das garras da Plant 42. Logo após essa batalha, Jill encontra uma passagem escondida atrás de uma pequena cachoeira. Essa passagem é um túnel que leva a um complexo de cavernas, e em um destes túneis, ela escuta a voz do capitão da equipe Bravo dos S.T.A.R.S., Enrico Marini. Ferido, Enrico alerta Jill que existe um traidor nos S.T.A.R.S., e tenta contar que a Umbrella está envolvida com os acontecimentos da mansão. Antes que Enrico possa terminar seu relato, Wesker o atinge com um tiro no peito, e foge sem que Jill possa ver. Ela começa a ligar os fatos ao estranho comportamento de Barry durante as investigações na mansão, e passa a acreditar que o seu companheiro possa ser o traidor que Enrico falou. thumb|left|Jill em Resident Evil Deadly SilenceSeguindo pelos tuneis, metros abaixo da mansão, Jill chega a um grande laboratório de pesquisas. Investigando o local, ela encontra fotos e arquivos que finalmente fazem com que ela desvende o mistério, tendo a certeza de que Wesker trabalha par a Umbrella. Após recolher alguns arquivos que comprovam isso, Jill sai em busca de Wesker, para exigir explicações do capitão da equipe Alpha. Conforme Jill e ia se aproximando da verdade e fechando o cerco em torno de Wesker, ele colocou seus planos pessoais em prática. Ela encontra o capitão e o confronta com a verdade que ela acabara de descobrir, porém, o Wesker arma uma emboscada para a moça, uma vez que Barry estava sendo obrigado a cooperar com ele, sob risco de ter sua família morta. Dessa forma, Barry rende Jill, e Wesker conta a ela seus planos de coletar os dados de combate das armas biológicas criadas pela Umbrella para entrar para uma organização rival. Para isso, Wesker chantageou Barry, dizendo que a Umbrella havia sequestrado sua família. O capitão revela que apesar disse isso para amedrontar o parceiro de Jill para que ele cooperasse com seus planos. Barry então, retorna para defender Jill e atira em Wesker antes que ele libere o Tyrant. Mesmo baleado, o capitão consegue ativar o botão que soltaria a criatura do tubo de cultura. O Tyrant ataca Wesker e em seguida se volta contra Jill e Barry, que se veem obrigados a lutar juntos contra a criatura. Após a batalha, Barry pede desculpas a Jill e os dois seguem para o heliporto. Alguns minutos após a batalha contra o Tyrant, Jill e Barry se encontram com Rebecca Chambers e Chris, e todos seguem para o heliporto da mansão. Com a ajuda de sinalizadores, eles atraem Brad, o piloto fujão da equipe Alpha, que sobrevoava a região em busca de seus companheiros que ele abandonara. Enquanto isso, o Tyrant raparece no heliporto, dessa vez mais agressivo do que anteriormente. Após uma batalha duríssima, Brad lança no heliporto um lança-foguetes, que é usado por Chris, matando o Tyrant de uma vez por todas. '''Após a batalha, os membros do S.T.A.R.S., finalmente embarcam no helicóptero, e ao sobrevoar a região, veem a explosão da mansão, causada pela ativação do sistema de auto-destruição por Chris e Rebecca, momentos antes do encontro dos dois grupos. * Os fatos de Resident Evil Remake envolvendo Jill Valentine ou Chris Redfield, bem como Barry Burton ou Rebecca Chambers, foram relatados de acordo com o gameplay de cada um dos personagens principais do jogo. 'Investigações sobre a Umbrella (julho – setembro de 1998)' thumb|left|Jill e Chris se preparam para se infiltrarem em Umbrella Facility na Russia-Fevereiro 2003Após o incidente da mansão, Jill e os demais sobreviventes retornam a Raccoon City, e apresentam relatórios sobre o incidente nas montanhas Arklay. Junto a seus relatórios, Jill anexa inúmeros documentos recolhidos na mansão, que registram a produção de armas biológicas pela Umbrella, além de fazer observações sobre o que vivenciou na mansão, afirmando que o contágio não se limita apenas a humanos, mas também a outros animais e até mesmo a plantas. O chefe do Departamento de Polícia de Raccoon, Brian Irons, ignora os relatórios por estar recebendo dinheiro da Umbrella em troca de não permitir que investigações sobre a empresa sejam feitas. Chris, após receber um afastamento proposital do R.P.D., recebe uma visita de Jill em sua casa, e mostra a ela evidências que apontam para o desenvolvimento de uma nova arma viral, o G-Virus. Chris então parte rumo à Europa para continuar sua investigação por lá, focando a sede da Umbrella na Europa. Poucos dias depois, Barry Burton deixa Raccoon e parte rumo ao Canadá, e de lá vai para a Europa encontrar Chris, para dar se unir a ele nas investigações. Jill, por sua vez, decide continuar na cidade por mais 30 dias e continuar investigando a Umbrella em Raccoon City, para somente depois ir ao encontro de seus amigos na Europa. 'A fuga antes do fim (28 de setembro de 1998 – 01 de outubro de 1998)' No dia 28 de setembro, Jill decide que enfim é hora de deixar Raccoon City de uma vez por todas. A cidade já encontra-se um completo caos, e os monstros tomaram conta das ruas da cidade. Durante sua tentativa de fuga, Jill encontra Dario Rosso, um comerciante local, que está em estado de choque por ter visto sua família thumb|Jill em The Mercenaries 3Dinteira ser devorada por zumbis. Enquanto conversa e tenta convencer Dario a fugir com ela, Jill vê que isso seria em vão quando ele se tranca em um contêiner e se nega a sair dali. Jill então, parte rumo ao R.P.D. em busca de munição. No caminho para o departamento de polícia, ela encontra com Brad Vickers no Jack’s Bar, e o piloto avisa a ela que tem “algo” que está atrás dos membros do S.T.A.R.S., após dizer isso, Brad foge sem dar maiores detalhes. Na entrada do R.P.D., Jill encontra novamente com Brad, que aparece ferido e pedindo ajuda. Surge então Nemesis, um Tyrant enviado a Raccoon City pela Umbrella para matar os membros restantes do S.T.A.R.S. que sabiam demais sobre o incidente da mansão e sobre o envolvimento da empresa com a pesquisa viral e o desastre que tomou conta da cidade. Nemesis mata Brad, e vai atrás de Jill, que se refugia dentro da delegacia. Na sala do S.T.A.R.S., Jill encontra seu lockpick e escuta um pedido de ajuda enviado por Carlos Oliveira, um membro da U.B.C.S. Ao sair da sala e rumar para fora da delegacia, Jill é surpreendida por Nemesis mais uma vez. Ela deixa a delegacia e o monstro passa a persegui-la incessantemente pela cidade.thumb|Jill durante o controle de Wesker No centro da cidade, Jill houve disparos vindos de um restaurante próximo, ela se dirige até o local e ésurpreendida por Carlos Oliveira. Mais uma vez, Nemesis encontra a policial, e ela e o soldado da U.B.C.S., se veem forçados a fugir do local pelo duto de ventilação existente no porão do restaurante. Já do lado de fora, Carlos se apresenta como um mercenário da Umbrella, e diz a Jill que seu objetivo é resgatar sobreviventes, mas por conta de tudo o que ela sabe sobre a Umbrella, ela duvida das verdadeiras intenções do soldado. Seguindo o caminho após a prefeitura, ela encontra um dos bondes que faziam parte do sistema de transporte implementado pelo prefeito Michael Warren. O bonde estava parado devido a falta de algumas peças e de combustível. No interior do bonde, ela encontra com Carlos novamente e com outros dois membros do U.B.C.S.: o sargento Nicholai e o comandante Mikhail, que está gravemente ferido. Durante a conversa, Jill toma conhecimento que a torre do relógio de Saint Michael é o ponto de fuga onde um helicóptero irá resgatar os sobreviventes. Sabendo disso, ela afirma que sabe onde encontrar os itens para religar o bonde e assim chegar ao local da fuga sem ter que enfrentar a horda de zumbis que está espalhada pela cidade. A primeira parada de Jill em busca dos itens, é no posto de gasolina da Stagla. Nicholai a segue, e enquanto ela procura pela gasolina, ele se dirige a garagem do posto e se mantém ocupado por lá. Um repentino curto circuito acontece, e ocorre uma explosão, Jill tenta resgatar o sargento, mas as chamas impedem. Ela então foge rapidamente do posto, e logo após, uma explosão maior destrói o local. thumb|left|Jill usando seu RoundhouseEm busca dos itens restantes, Jill e Carlos se encontram e em um dos inúmeros escritórios da Umbrella espalhados pela cidade, onde se deparam com o soldado da U.B.C.S. Murphy Seeker. Infectado, ele pede para que Carlos o mate, mas ele não consegue executar Murphy, que logo após se torna um zumbi. Desta vez, Carlos se vê obrigado a mata-lo, e após isso, ele deixa Jill sozinha e foge transtornado pelo ocorrido. Após ter reunido todos os itens necessários para religar o bonde, Jill retorna até o depósito onde Dario Rosso havia se escondido, na esperança de resgatar o comerciante e levá-lo junto a torre do relógio. Infelizmente, ao chegar lá, ela o encontra sendo devorado por zumbis. No caminho de volta para o bonde, Nemesis volta a persegui-la sem trégua. Próximo a prefeitura, um pequeno tremor de terra abre uma cratera no chão, engolindo Jill para dentro da terra. Enquanto ela procura por uma forma de retornar a superfície, Jill é surpreendida por uma gigantesca larva. Ela consegue desviar dos ataques da thumb|left|Jill em Marvel vs Capcom 2-(2000)aberração subindo por uma escada de bueiro que a leva de volta para as ruas da cidade. Já no bonde, Jill e Carlos se reencontram e religam o transporte. No caminho para a torre do relógio, mais uma vez Nemesis vem em perseguição de Jill e invade o bonde pelo vagão traseiro, onde o comandente Mikhail está. Jill vai ao encontro do monstro, mas o comandante da U.B.C.S. ordena que ela vá para o vagão da frente e o tranque. Mikhail então explode uma granada de mão, e sacrificando-se consegue que Nemesis seja jogado para fora do transporte. Com a explosão, Jill e Carlos perdem o controle do bonde, e mesmo ativando o freio de emergência, eles não conseguem impedir o descarrilamento, chocando-se contra a torre do relógio de Saint Michael. Uma vez na torre, Jill sai em busca de chaves para abrir as portas e ter acesso a itens necessários para fazer o sino da torre tocar – esse é o sinal para que a equipe pouse o helicóptero e resgate os sobreviventes. Após achar os itens necessários, Jill consegue fazer o relógio funcionar e aciona o sino do relógio. Quase que imediatamente ela pode ouvir barulho do helicóptero chegando. No pátio da torre do relógio, ela avista a aeronave e começa a sentir o alívio percorrendo seu corpo, imaginando que o pesadelo iria acabar em breve. Porém, nesse momento, um míssel lançado por Nemesis corta o ar em direção ao helicóptero, que é transformado em uma bola de fogo ao ser atingido pelo projétil. O helicóptero então, se choca contra a torre do relógio, destruindo grande parte do cartão postal de Raccoon City. Começa então mais uma batalha entre Jill e Nemesis, que com seus tentáculos, infecta a policial com o T-Vírus. Durante o conflito, apesar de infectada, Jill fere gravemente Nemesis, que acaba tentando fugir, e cai em meio ao fogo. Jill também perde a consciência. Carlos, que havia perdido a consciência no choque do bonde com a torre, recobra a consciência e encontra Jill desmaiada em frente ao que sobrou do cartão postal, ele a leva para a capela da torre, onde eles permanecem em segurança.thumb|Jill em Desperate Escape usando seu Head Grab Após permanecer dois dias inconsciente devido a infecção pelo T-Virus, Jill acorda na capela da Torre do Relógio. Preocupada com a possibilidade de se tornar um zumbi, ela pede a Carlos que a mate caso isso aconteça. Decidido a salvar Jill, Carlos parte em direção ao Hospital Geral de Raccoon City em busca da vacina. Após conseguir a vacina, Carlos a leva até Jill e a administra na policial. Ela acorda e Carlos a informa que Nemesis ainda está vivo e continua atrás dela. O mercenário também conta que encontrou Nicholai vivo no hospital, e que eles não podem confiar no sargento. Os dois então se separam, buscando uma nova rota de fuga da cidade. Ao sair da capela, Jill se depara novamente com Nemesis, dessa vez em uma forma diferente: com tentáculos mais agitados, e sem a rocket launcher. A policial foge mais uma vez, rumando para o Parque de Raccoon City, onde encontra um cemitério com uma pequena cabana. Nessa cabana, ela descobre uma sala secreta atrás de uma lareira com parede falsa, e nessa sala ela encontra uma série de equipamentos usados por monitores da Umbrella e documentos que revelam a verdadeira natureza de Nemesis – uma B.O.W. criada pela unidade francesa da Umbrella, e que fora enviada a Raccoon para eliminar todos os sobreviventes dos S.T.A.R.S. Ao sair da sala secreta, Jill encontra Nicholai e ele diz que sua função na verdade é coletar informações sobre o incidente em Raccoon City para enviá-los a Umbrella, e não salvar os sobreviventes. Saindo da cabana, Jill é surpreendida por outro pequeno terremoto, e mais uma vez se depara com a larva gigante. Após uma dura batalha, Jill consegue dar cabo do monstro e fugir do cemitério por uma passagem que se abriu em decorrência do terremoto. Rumando para fora do parque, Jill passa por uma ponte suspensa que dá acesso a Dead Factory – local de processamento de resíduos que eliminava o lixo produzido pela Umbrella. Na ponte, Nemesis mais uma vez surpreende Jill, que sem espaço para lutar contra o monstro, pula da ponde e nada por um rio até alcançar a Dead Factory. Dentro da fábrica, ela encontra Carlos, que a informa que um míssil nuclear será lançado pelo governo federal em poucas horas, para evitar que a infecção se espalhe e atinja outras cidades. Os dois então, decidem se separar para buscar por informações que os levem a uma nova rota de fuga. Ainda na Dead Factory, buscando por informações, Jill adentra a sala de descarte de materiais e é surpreendida por Nemesis. A sala é trancada automaticamente para o iminente descarte dos materiais que ali estão, e a batalha se torna inevitável. Usando ácido proveniente dos canos que passam pela sala, Jill consegue parar Nemesis, e ela consegue deixar a sala antes que aquele resíduo seja despejado no tanque de eliminação. Nemesis, que ficou extremamente ferido e perdeu várias partes de seu corpo, é descartado no tanque juntamente com o material da sala.thumb|left|Jill em Resident Evil Remake Após isso, o sistema de defesa da fábrica soa um alarme, alertando para o iminente ataque dos mísseis nucleares. Jill chega a sala de controle do local, e Nicholai aparece do lado de fora em um helicóptero e dispara contra Jill. O sargento revela que matou a sangue frio quase todos os seu companheiros de U.B.C.S. para ser o único sobrevivente a recolher e relatar os dados a umbrela. Ele diz ainda que receberia um prêmio extra caso matasse a policial e volta a disparar contra Jill, que se abriga na sala para evitar ser alvejada. Vendo que não terá sucesso, Nicholai parte para fugir da explosão nuclear iminente. Carlos entra na sala de controle e encontra Jill e ela conta que não existem mais formas de escapar da cidade, já que Nicholai fugiu com o último helicóptero que eles poderiam usar. Carlos não se dá por vencido e ele e Jill tentam escapar pela porta de trás da fábrica. Jill então chega a sala de incineração, e encontra uma máquina chamada Espada de Paracelsus, uma arma desenvolvida pelo exército americano, e que fora usada numa batalha entre as forças do governo, a Spec Ops, e Tyrants liberados na cidade. No local, diversos corpos de soldados e de Tyrants mortos se amontoavam. Nemesis então surge mais uma vez, transformado em algo irreconhecível: ele devora o corpo de um Tyrant, sofrendo mais uma transformação. O monstro continua a perseguir Jill, mas ela consegue reativar a Espada de Paracelsus e a usa contra o monstro, derrotando-o de uma vez por todas. Após a batalha derradeira, Jill encontra Carlos do lado de fora da sala de incineração e é informada pelo soldado que um helicóptero está na região e o piloto procura por Jill. Carlos acende um sinalizador, e o helicóptero pousa, resgatando os dois. Jill embarca e reconhece o piloto do helicóptero: trata-se de Barry Burton, que voltou a Raccoon City para salvar a sua parceira de S.T.A.R.S. Logo após levantar vôo, eles avistam o míssil nucelar indo em direção à cidade, que é varrida do mapa bem diante dos olhos de Jill. 'O recomeço pós-apocalipse e a fundação da B.S.A.A. (1998 – 2003)' Poucos meses após os acontecimentos que culminaram com o fim de Raccoon City Jill reúne forças e parte rumo à Europa, em busca de Chris. Porém, ao chegar no local, ela encontra o apartamento de seu parceiro vazio. Seu ex-companheiro do S.T.A.R.S. sumiu sem deixar rastro, mas, apesar disso, Jill acredita firmemente que ele ainda está vivo. '''Após reencontrar Chirs algum tempo após o seu sumiço, Jill e ele continuam suas investigações sobre a Umbrella de forma independente. Por conta disso e de tudo que viveram nos incidentes em Raccoonthumb|Chris e Jill,momentos antes da luta contra T-A.L.O.S. City, na Ilha Rockfort e na Antártida, em 2003 eles são recrutados para fazer parte de uma organização '''anti-bioterrorista particular. '''''Em fevereiro de 2003, lobos infectados com o T-Vírus atacam habitantes de uma vila na região do Cáucaso Russo, e Anna, uma garota que vive na região, se esconde no armário de sua casa a pedido de seu pai, que lhe entregou um pingente e disse que o objeto protegerá a garota. Alguns dias depois, Jill e Chris recebem informações sobre o incidente que ocorrera na vila Russa, e que próximo ao local existe uma base de produção da arma biológica T-A.L.O.S. Na chegada a vila pra investigar o ocorrido, a dupla é atacada por zumbis, o que confirma a suspeita da presença do T-Vírus na região. Investigando o local, Anna é encontrada por Jill e Chris, ainda escondida no armário da casa de seu pai. A menina é confortada por Jill, e guia a dupla até o silo da vila. No silo, Jill, Chris e Anna são cercados por muitos zumbis, mas conseguem sair do local a salvo graças a uma explosão causada por Chris. Nesse momento Wesker revela sua presença no local e afirma não ter envolvimento com o vazamento viral na região. A conversa então é interrompida por um ataque de Hunters Delta, e enquanto Jill e Chris lutam contra as criaturas, Wesker escapa. Após se livrar dos Hunters, Jill, Chris e Anna conseguem um transporte e seguem para onde Wesker se dirigiu. Jill e Chris invadem a casa de Anna e encontram Wesker vasculhando o local. Juntando as peças da inevstigação, eles descobrem que o pai da menina trabalhava numa fábrica próxima a vila, e unindo esse dado com as informações dadas por Wesker, a dupla acredita que a fábrica seja a base de produção de armas biológicas.' ''Jill e Chirs conseguem invadir a base abandonada, que está infestada de zumbis e outras armas biológicas. Os dois acabam conseguindo ter acesso a um laboratório subterrâneo voltado para pesquisas de B.O.W.s.'' ''No interior do laboratório, a dupla se depara com uma sala fortemente protegida por lasers, mas não conseguem ter acesso a seu interior. Chris e Jill então embarcam em um elavador que os leva a níveis mais inferiores do local. Dessa forma eles alcançam uma grande sala e são confrontados por Sergei Vladmir, o chefe do centro de pesquisas Russo, que ativa T-A.L.O.S., um novo Tyrant com adição de controle computadorizado inserido em seu cérebro, totalmente controlado pelo centro de inteligência artificial Red Queen. Ao enfrentar o monstro, Jill e Chirs conseguem causar grandes danos à criatura, que sofre mutaçãoes e fica totalmente fora de controle. Mesmo assim, a dupla consegue derrotar a arma thumb|Jill em Resident Evil: Revelationsbiológica.'' ''Após mais este incidente e o julgamento da Umbrella que culminou com o seu fim, é criada a B.S.A.A. – Aliança de Avaliação e Segurança em Bioterrorismo, tendo Jill Valentine como uma dos onze membros fundadores. O objetivo dessa aliança é se infiltrar e neutralizar focos de bioterrorismo em diversas regiões do mundo. A prática bioterrorista aumentou consideravelmente no planeta e se espalhou com a venda de armas biológicas no mercado negro, com a apropriação das pesquisas e armas criadas pela Umbrella por vendedores ilegais.'' ''Durante os três anos seguintes, juntamente com seu parceiro Chris, Jill parou e destruiu armas biológicas na Ásia, e na América do Sul, prendeu contrabandistas na Europa, e ajudou a patrulhar o mundo na tentativa de estancar todas as fontes de distribuição de armas biológicas.'' '''O Pesadelo (2006 – 2009)' '''''Durante toda as investigações e ações contra o bio-terrorismo, Jill suspeitou que isso tivessethumb|Jill em sua roupa Battle Suit alguma conexão com a Umbrella, sem no entanto ter uma prova que comprovasse as suspeitas, porém, em 2006 Jill e Chris receberam uma pista a respeito do paradeiro de Sir Ozwell Spencer, e na tentativa de capturar o antigo fundador da Umbrella, e assim também ter uma pista do paradeiro de Wesker, eles, vão até uma mansão reclusa na Europa, localizada a partir de informações obtidas em investigações da B.S.A.A.' '''''Ao entrar na mansão, eles percebem que o lugar era praticamente uma réplica da mansão de Spencer em Arklay, local do primeiro incidente com armas biológicas da Umbrella, que acontecera 8 anos antes. No hall, Jill e Chris descobrem que todos os guardas de Spencer foram assassinados. Prosseguindo com as investigações no local, eles encontram uma enorme e disforme criatura vagando pelos corredores do nível inferior da mansão carregando uma enorme âncora (Keeper of Madness). Nesses corredores, descobrem também uma espécie de masmorra, com inúmeros cadáveres e cobaias descartados nas celas.' thumb|left|Jill em sua roupa da BSSA durante Lost in Nightimares'''''Após enfrentar a criatura Jill e Chris conseguem ter acesso à área externa da propriedade e conseguem chegar aos níveis superiores. A dupla é surpreendida ao encontrar o corpo de Spencer estendido no chão e Wesker ao lado, sujo de sangue. Começa então uma ferrenha batalha entre Jill e Chris contra o vilão superpoderoso. Após inúteis tentativas de atirar em Wesker, a luta parte para o corpo-a-corpo, e cada vez mais em desvantagem, Jill, em um ato de desespero para salvar Chris de ser assassinado por Wesker, se atira em cima do vilão, quebrando uma janela da mansão e provocando a queda dos dois em um precipício.' '''''A queda, apesar de enorme, não matou nenhum dos dois. Jill, inconsciente e muito machucada, é salva por Wesker, que lhe dá o devido e necessário tratamento médico, e depois a coloca em um sono criogênico.' '''''Em 23 de novembro de 2006, apesar de o corpo de Jill nunca ter sido encontrado pela B.S.A.A., as operações de busca são encerradas e ela é dada oficialmente como morta.' '''''Jill foi mantida em sono criogênico por Wesker, pois ele tinha intenção de usá-la como cobaia do projeto Uroboros. Exames feitos por equipes médicas, apontaram que Jill ainda tinha em seu corpo uma forma modificada do T-Virus, um resquício da infecção em Raccoon City. O vírus permaneceu assim no corpo de Jill em virtude da vacina obtida por Carlos Oliveira, e o período prolongado em sono criogênico havia reativado o agente de alguma forma. Pouco tempo após isso ocorrer, o T-Virus desapareceuthumb|Jill lutando contra um manjini completamente do organismo de Jill, devido a poderosos anticorpos que foram desenvolvidos. Como o Uroboros era altamente devastador em seres humanos, Wesker passou a utilizar os anticorpos de Jill para neutralizá-lo.'' 'Mesmo após conseguir os anticorpos de Jill, Wesker decide mantê-la sob seu controle, utilizando o composto químico P30. Dessa forma, Jill ficaria totalmente sob seu controle, cumprindo suas ordens. ''Em 6 de Março de 2009, disfarçada por uma capa e máscara e sob o controle de Wesker através do composto P30, Jill infecta um habitante de Kijuju com o vírus Uroboros. Desta forma a criatura que se formaria dessa infecção seria usada para interferir no avanço das equipes táticas da B.S.A.A, que estava em Kijuju para investigar as atividades de Ricardo Irving como vendedor de armas biológicas. No dia seguinte, durante a tentativa de fuga, Ricardo Irving é surpreendido por Jill, que lhe entrega uma amostrthumb|Jill em Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3a de Las Plagas.'' ''Durante as investigações, Chris descobre algumas informações sobre Jill, como registros do seu perfil no laboratório da Tricell, e isso o leva a acreditar que sua ex-parceira ainda está viva. Como Jill vem atuando disfarçada, Chris nem desconfia que ela é atualmente controlada por Wesker. Sempre quando confrontados sobre Jill, Wesker e Excella negam dar qualquer informação sobre ela.'' ''Num dado momento, já perto das instalações de pesquisa do Uroboros, Chris e Sheva Alomar confrontam Excella, que está sendo protegida pela misteriosa mulher da capa. Wesker se revela presente no local, e por fim revela que a misteriosa agente que trabalha a seu favor é na verdade Jill Valentine. Chris fica atordoado, e tenta impedir a fuga de Wesker. Jill então, sob o efeito do P30, ataca Chris. Ele tenta fazer com que ela se lembre dele e por alguns segundos, Jill parece recobrar a consciência e voltar a ter controle sobre si. Wesker então ativa uma maior dosagem de P30 e Jill revela o dispositivo em seu peito, que injeta a substância direto na sua corrente sanguínea. Após alguns instantes de tensão com os ataques violentíssimos de Jill, Chris e Sheva conseguem enfim retirar o dispositivo do peito dela. Jill recobra o controle sobre si mesma e convence Chris a seguir com sua missão de impedir Wesker, deixando-a para trás. Logo após Chris seguir seu caminho, Jill desmaia.'' thumb|left|Jill durante o controle de Wesker''Após ficar inconsciente por um tempo, Jill é encontrada por Josh Stone. Ele conta a Jill que conseguiu um helicóptero com a ajuda do piloto Doug, também membro da B.S.A.A., e os dois partem rumo ao helicóptero para tentar ajudar Chris e Sheva.'' ''Jill e Josh tentam atravessar as instalações da Tricell situadas em uma montanha para chegar até o helicóptero, porém encontram uma ponte derrubada e mudam o ponto de encontro com Doug para o telhado do complexo. No caminho, eles chegam a uma das salas de comando da Tricell, e Josh programa um dos computadores para transmitir ao vivo uma chamada de vídeo para o PDA de Chris. Jill então entra em contato com ele, alertando sobre os poderes de Wesker, que provém de um vírus que deve ser constantemente regulado pelo soro PG67A/W, o mesmo que fora encontrado por Chris e Sheva em uma maleta que Excella carregava. Jill afirma que se esse soro for injetado em grandes quantidades, causaria instabilidades nos poderes de Wesker, agindo como um veneno.'' ''Após finalmente chegarem ao ponto de encontro marcado com o piloto Doug, Jill e Josh são salvos de uma horda de Majinis pelos disparos do helicóptero, porém Jill acaba sendo atingida, tendo que ser carregada por Josh. Doug sai do helicóptero para dar cobertura a dupla, mas acaba sendo gravemente ferido por um majini e morre. Jill e Josh partem com o helicóptero em busca de Chris e Sheva, que lutavam na cratera de um vulcão contra Wesker, que havia se fundido com o Uroboros. Após localizar a dupla em uma batalha mortal contra o vilão, Josh aproxima o helicóptero para resgatar Chris e Sheva. Em uma última tentativa de derrubar o helicóptero, Wesker agarra a aeronave, então Jill fornece a Chris e Sheva dois lançadores de foguetes, e a dupla dá fim ao vilão. Os quatro fogem da cratera do vulcão, tendo dado fim a Wesker e a seu plano de dominação global.'' 'APARIÇÕES thumb|left|Jill em sua roupa alternativa 1 de Resident EvilA primeira aparição de Jill foi no primeiro game da série, Resident Evil 1. Ela é protagonista da trama ao lado de Chris Redfield. A escolha entra Jill e Chris é como uma escolha do nível de dificuldade, uma vez que com Jill o jogo é um pouco mais fácil, por já se começar com uma arma de fogo, ter quantidades de munição um pouco maiores, armas ligeiramente mais potentes, dois espaços a mais no inventário e o lockpick: ferramenta exclusiva da moça, que abre trancas simples, como gavetas e armários. Jill também conta com a constante ajuda de Barry Burton durante o jogo: ele aparece em momentos críticos, e até fornece munições para Jill. No final canônico do jogo, ela é uma das sobreviventes do incidente.thumb|Jill em sua roupa alternativa 2 em Resident Evil ''Jill retorna como protagonista central de Resident Evil 3: Nemesis (ou Biohazard: The Last Escape, no Japão). Na trama, que tem sua primeira metade ocorrendo 24 horas antes e sua segunda metade 24 horas depois de Resident Evil 2, Jill corre contra o tempo para escapar da Raccoon City que está tomada por uma horda de zumbis e B.O.W.s criadas pela Umbrella. Além disso, Jill tem em seu encalço Nemesis, um Tyrant criado pela filial europeia da Umbrella, enviado a Raccoon City para eliminar os S.T.A.R.S. sobreviventes do incidente da mansão. Na trama, Jill conta com a ajuda de Carlos Oliveira, e após passar por muitos apuros, Jill e Carlos são resgatados de helicóptero por Barry Burton, que retornou à cidade para ajudar a sua ex-parceira de S.T.A.R.S., momentos antes de um míssel nuclear varrer a cidade do mapa.''Jill em RE: RemakeEm 2002, foi feito um Remake do primeiro RE para Gamecube, totalmente remodelado, com gráficos belíssimos e aparando algumas arestas da história. Novamente temos Jill como uma das protagonistas do game ao lado de Chris. O título entrou para o cronologia oficial de RE, praticamente thumb|Jill em Marvel vs Capcom 3deixando RE1 de lado. thumb|left|Jill em sua roupa alternativa 3 em Resident EvilNa cronologia oficial, a próxima aparição de Jill seria em RE: The Umbrella Chronicles, no cenário Umbrella’s End. No mesmo título, Jill ainda faz aparições não canônicas em Mansion Incident e Raccoon’s Destruction, que recontam os fatos de Resident Evil 1 e 3, respectivamente.' ' '' ''Em Resident Evil 5, surge uma misteriosa mulher mascarada, que na metade final do jogo, se revela como Jill sob o controle de Wesker, através do composto químico P30. Em Lost in Nightmares (cenário extra), vemos Jill e Chris invadindo a mansão de Spencer e travando uma batalha contra Wesker, que acarretou no sumiço da heroína e levou o vilão a fazer experiências com ela e tomar o seu controle. O fato ocorre cerca de 3 anos antes de RE5. Também como cenário extra de RE5, em Desperate Escape, Jill conta com a ajuda de Josh Stone, lutando para fugir da base da Tricell e ajudar Chris e Sheva a derrotar Wesker. Também no game, Jill é uma das personagens jogáveis em Mercenaries e Mercenaries Reunion, contando com duas roupas diferentes: B.S.A.A. e Battle Suit.[2]Jill em RE5Nas aparições não canônicas de Jill na série, temos RE: Deadly Silence, título lançado para o Nintendo DS, e que mais uma vez thumbconta os fatos ocorridos na mansão de Spencer, do primeiro Resident Evil. ''''Jill volta a aparecer como personagem jogável em Resident Evil: The Mercenaries 3D, jogo de ação lançado para o novo portátil da Nintendo, o 3DS. ' ''' ''Jill também fez algumas aparições em outros jogos fora da série Resident Evil, em sua maioria jogos de luta. O primeiro deles foi Pocket Fighter, lançado em 1997 para Saturn e PSone. Jill também marca presença em SNK vs Capcom, um card game lançado para Neo Geo Pocket em 1999. Ainda nos jogos de luta, Jill é uma das personagens da Capcom em Marvel vs Capcom 2, inclusive contando com um especial onde uma horda de zumbis, cerberus e um Tyrant atacam o inimigo. Em 2009 esse título chegou em alta definição para a PSN e Xbox Live. Em Marvel vs Capcom 3, Jill faz sua última aparição em jogos '' '''''de luta (até o momento), como uma personagem especial, acessível somente via DLC. thumb|left''Além dos jogos de luta, Jill também fez outras aparições, como em Under the Skin, jogo lançado em 2004, jogo com diversas fases, uma inclusive dedicada a Resident Evil 3, e é possível fazer o personagem principal assumir a forma de Jill Valentine, tendo como objetivo derrotar Nemesis.[3]'Sienna Guillory'Jill Valentine também foi transportada para as telonas, tendo sido uma das personagens de Resident Evil 2: Apocalipse. Interpretada por Sienna Guillory, Jill acaba sendo relegada a um papel secundário, pela importância dada a personagem Alice na trama cinematográfica. Sienna foi muito elogiada pela interpretação de Jill, tendo absorvido praticamente todos os trejeitos da personagem dos vídeo games, desde o jeito de andar, até a forma como empunha a arma e atira. Jill voltou a aparecer em uma cena pós-créditos no quarto filme, “Recomeço”, no qual, em clara alusão ao jogo Resident Evil 5, ela traja uma roupa bastante semelhante à Battle Suit, e tem em seu peito um dispositivo que injeta de tempos em tempos, uma substância em sua corrente sanguínea, fazendo com que assim, ela aja sem ter controle sobre si mesma. ''Sua aparição também se deu nas novelizações de Resident Evil, feitas por S.D. Perry, nos livros “The Umbrella Conspiracy” que conta os acontecimentos do Incidente da Mansão, e em “Nemesis”, que traz a história de Resident Evil 3. Os livros porém, não fazem parte da cronologia oficial da série. ' ''' CURIOSIDADES '''''- Apesar de fumar nos filmes, Jill nunca foi mostrada como uma fumante nos games. - A mudança de cor do cabelo de Jill de castanho para loiro em Resident Evil 5 ocorreu enquanto ela foi mantida em sono criogênico por Wesker. - Em Dead Rising, também da Capcom, a famosa expressão “Jill Sandwich” virou nome de uma lanchonete. - Em Resident Evil 3, uma das roupas extras de Jill é idêntica a de Regina, protagonista de Dino Crisis. - Em We Love Golf, uma das roupas destraváveis é a mesma que Jill usa em Resident Evil 3. ''''Atores e dubladores' ''''Resident Evil ' ''' ''- Inezh (interpretação na abertura em live action) ' ''' ''- Una Kavanagh (voz) ' ''' ''Resident Evil 3 ' ''' ''- Catherine Disher (voz) ' ''' ''Resident Evil: Remake ' ''' ''- Heidi Anderson (voz) ' ''' ''- Julia Voth (modelo de rosto) ' ''' ''Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles ' ''' ''- Patricia Ja Lee (voz) ' ''' ''Resident Evil 5: ' ''' ''- Patricia Ja Lee (voz) ' ''' ''- Ming liu (captura de movimentos) ' ''' ''- Jade Quon (captura de movimentos) ' ''' ''Marvel vs Capcom 3 ' ''' ''- Kari Wahlgren (voz) ' ''' ''Resident Evil 2: Apocalypse (filme) ' ''' ''- Sienna Guillory ' ''' ''Resident Evil 4: Afterlife (filme) ' ''' ''- Sienna Guillory ' ''' 'Pequeno Resumo de RE5' ''''Em “Lost In Nightmares”, a parceira de longa data de Chris o acompanha em uma missão para capturar Ozwell E. Spencer um dos fundadores da Umbrella. A tarefa toma um rumo inesperado quando a dupla se encontra com Albert Wesker, e Jill coloca sua própria vida em risco para salvar a do parceiro. Já no cenário “Desperate Escape”, que acontece durante os eventos do game normal, a ex-policial deve auxiliar Josh Stone a localizar um helicóptero e resgatar Chris e Sheva '' Categoria:Herois Categoria:Personagens